Tavern
The Tavern is your home away from home. After each mission you may come back to the Tavern and check out the Tavernkeep's updated goodies or sit back and discuss what happened or didn't happen in that last match. You have the option to visit the Defender's Forge or the Tavernkeep to upgrade gear, switch Heroes or look at your Item Box. The Tavernkeep is still the only place where you may buy familiars, weapons, armor and services, it's also the place where you can open a shop and sell items with the AFK shop system (Go to your item box to see Enable AFK SHOP and add item to the shop). There are 4 Target Dummies in the Tavern that you can test your damage on. The Target Dummy near the Stairs on the west side of the Tavern is the only dummy your pets will attack. Here you can see your Familiars' DPS or you can attack too and see the combined DPS. It is also possible to place and upgrade defenses freely in the Tavern, and check their DPS too. Owners of the complete DLC pack, Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards can decorate their tavern with trophies of the bosses, along with each part of the lost eternia crystal on the wall nearest the fireplace. Once you complete all the maps from the DLC, for a particular difficulty, a portal appears leading to the Crystalline Dimension. The Tavern gets decorated for the Halloween Spooktacular! and other Etherian Holiday events. *See the Tavern Secret Room for completing the main campaign, (from The Deeper Well to The Summit). *See the Tavern Basement for getting the Ultimate Defender achievement. Media 2012-08-20 00041.jpg|Tavern 2012-08-20 00047.jpg|View at spawn 2012-08-20 00044.jpg|Tavernkeeper with fireplace (normal) 2012-08-20 00045.jpg|Tavernkeeper and fireplace with the crystalline portal 2012-08-20 00046.jpg|Dummy for pet 2012-08-20 00040.jpg|Beat the OLD ONE 2012-08-20 00030.jpg|Secret room History PC *7.38: **You can now generate Mana Token items of arbitrary value at the Tavern Shop's Services panel. (Mana Token items have the same resale value as the amount of Mana you generate them at). **Your Player Shop will now automatically put excess sale Mana into Mana Token items, until your Inventory is filled up, allowing your Shop to stay open beyond the 2 billion Mana cap. *7.34: Added Options "Lock Tavern Item Drops" (prevents non-Host Tavern Drops) and "Lock Tavern Defenses" (prevents non-Host Tavern Defense Summons/Sells). *7.30: ** Added message to Player Shop UI to help make it clear that AFK Shop Mode is required to have a permanently accessible Player Shop: "Note: Your shop will be inaccessible after 15 Minutes unless you enable AFK Shop Mode." ** Sitting in the Tavern for 1 hour now automatically converts your game to AFK Shop Mode (changes back to a non-AFKShop game if you enter any mission) *7.29: Minimum Level Requirement on Hosted Games is automatically set based on Host's level (to allow low-level players to see more low-level games in their searches). Can be reset manually, and doesn't affect AFK Shops. *7.27: To help reduce AFK Taverns in the Games section, AFTER 30 minutes in the Tavern, visitors (clients) can now only access the Host's Hero Shop if the Tavern is in AFK Shop Mode! A note has been added to the Shop UI AFTER 30 minutes to indicate this. *7.18b: ** Fixed an issue where players couldn't see the names of DLC maps selected in other people's Taverns if they didn't own the content. ** Added missing songs to the Tavern jukebox. *7.17: Added more music tracks to the Tavern jukebox, because we love you *7.16a: Added In-Tavern trophies for Mythical Defender, Hardcore Mythical Defender, Dungeon Raider, Mythical Dungeon Raider, Jingled All the Way, Portal Protector, Eternia Shard Recovered: Purple, and Nightmare Eternia Shard Recovered: Purple. *7.12: Fixed bug where you could get someone else's Tavern dropped items in YOUR Tavern. *7.08: Auto-lock items picked up from tavern floors. *7.06: ** Moved bonus-item crates back into the main section of the Ranked Tavern, out from the Secret Room. ** Pets will now attack one of the Practice Dummies in the Tavern so you can check your Pet DPS. Category:Content Category:Maps